black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Animation Life 3
Animation Life 3 is an animation made by Arbiter617. It is (obviously) a sequel to Animation Life 2. __TOC__ Plot Derp dreams of a guy next to a gate until it opens and a bunch of fish were falling down from it. In real life, he wakes up and logging into the computer. Meanwhile, Alex and Null were fighting and Null was defeated, froze and died. And then Derp drags Alex and the wolf to a new project & they meet him when he spawns himself. They picked some teammates & worked together and find steve.The real Steve is discovered by Awesqme & Eboyminecraft & see him go into the nether portal, so Alex and Derp followed in . Derp attacked a zombie pigman because of he wants Derp's fish, and angered all of them. Then a lot of patrons followed into the portal too and start to fight with the pigmans when Alex saw Steve at the gate that Derp dreamt and hugged him, and when they were about to open the & a wither showed up with the angel of death. So all of the patrons starts to fight with them. PixelZnimation tries to come to help Steve but hit a wall while gliding. Alex fights Dreadlord while Entity 303 kills Zomblad, but when steve tries to come and help Alex, the wither shot a wither ball at him,Derp & a patron, sacrificing himself, saved him by blocking the attack. Now Steve was fighting with the angel of death. When Alex killed Dreadlord eventually. Entity 303 killed a lot of patrons like Bernice0311 but he got disarmed, surrounded and surrendered by Spintown (stole entity"s scythe),Dempi & 2 other patrons while the wihter shoots Steve but gets saved by Derp but he dies & in real life he punches the computer then gets attacked by Gaming Demon. The angel of death flied away from the fight, so steve runs toward the mysterious gate snd opens it. There's a gigantic mirror in the gate(which symbolizes herobrine by my opinion) and released herobrine. This time, the virus controlled Alex so Steve starts to fight Alexbrine. Then, Steve was defeated by Alexbrine and stepped at the edge of a cliff, but when Alex finally went back to normal, it's too late: the netherack that steve is standing on falls and steve falls into lava. When steve almost touch the roaring lava, he remembers his past. Steve opens the door of the house and see a sword leaning on a chest & shows who he really is, then the scene of every time he looks in a mirror and everytime that 617 foreshadows that Steve is Herobrine. In the air, when he got the fact that he is truly the original body of herobrine, he smiles, and use the power of herobrine, teleporting him self back up using a bolt of lightning, kills the angel of deaths, and cuts of the head of the wither in one strike. Then they went back into the main world, and goes back into Blender by taking the rainbow bridge that connects Minecraft and blender. Easter Eggs * The friends they got was from the BPS texture pack. * This guy is reading a book upside-down which is "How to get your skin in minecraft animations". * These patrons came from the beggining of the video. Some weren't. Category:Minecraft Category:Animations Category:Hypixel Category:Arbiter 617